Queen of Dragons
by TARDISdaughter
Summary: Mai's little brother is kidnapped by a dragon with Gene thinking one is the king of the dragons. Naru and Mai hate each other but have to ten up to rescue their siblings from a tyrant dragon king. Both Gene and Naru are normal and alive, Mai… not so much. Please forgive the crappy summary, I swear the story is better!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is me again. So I promise this story will have better updates (if you were one of my previous readers) This story is very AU, I basically just took the names but I hope you like the story anyways.**

**I still don't own Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

I once lived where the snow beats down from the heavens, in an arctic kingdom. This frozen wasteland holds a palace of ice, a place I once called home. This is the story of how that all changed...

* * *

_'Only five more minutes.' _I thought, counting each long second that passed, but soon my mind began to wander imagine the places I would go, far away from the cold winds that howled in the night.

"Mai quit day dreaming and sit up straight. You are the heir to the crown of Toketsu, you need to be ready to inherit the throne with pride." My governess interrupted my thoughts her face resembled an albino mouse as she continued droning on.

"Yes Miss Lehrer, I'm sorry." _'What if I don't want to be the queen ever think of that?_' I shot her a death glare when her back was turned.

"We'll stop there for now…" I didn't wait for her to finish as I rushed out of the chamber and into my room. Although it could be a pain, my next class was what I lived for. Due to my mother being in poverty, both parents insisted on me going out and experiencing life as one of the people that I would come to rule. Looking into the mirror I took a second to search for any blemishes on my peachy skin while braiding my chestnut hair. I came out looking like a horseman's daughter rather than a princess. I flew down the white and blue corridors adjourned with snowflakes, and out of the castle only stopping when I reached the stables. As I walked in I saw Pagos the grey stallion that immediately began to neigh with joy when he saw me.

"Hey boy." I said while petting the wonderful horse.

"At least _someone_ is happy to see you." I turned around to see the only person I could ever hate with a haughty smirk on his face. Somehow, the most evil stable boy to ever walk the earth ended up also being one of the most beautiful. Oliver Davis (AKA Naru) took pleasure in driving me insane, I was willing to bet that he

"I'd say the same but _no one's_ happy when you're around" my response shut him up. His stormy ice blue eyes hardened, his coal black hair and ghostly skin worked only making him look more intimidating.

"Hey Mai." his identical twin, Gene, came out from the stall with a smile on his face and tossed me the pitchfork.

"Thanks Gene." I said heading over to the first stall and began shoveling hay. Not five minuted had passed before I heard another, very familiar, voice.

"Kaly! Kaly! Kaly!" my younger brother, Prince Kyro, ran into the stables looking for me.

"Hey there Kro." I heard Gene's ignored greeting as I walked out of the stall.

"Can you come and play with me?" he asked, his blue grey eyes stared up eagerly.

"No." everyone grew still at Naru Davis's cold voice

"Come on Naru, he just got back from a _week long, diplomatic conference_ with the king. Let the kid play with his sister." Gene tried to negotiate.

"This concerns me why? Until father gets back next month, I'm in charge, and I say no. Besides, _she_ just got here. Now scram Kyro, and do refrain from interrupting my stable hands." I could see poor Gene grow more and more agitated.

"It's alright Gene, you and I both know your brother is a stubborn jerk, there's no changing his mind." I said attempting to sooth him.

"I know." He sighed before re-entering his stall. Then turning to my brother behind me.

"I'm sorry Kro, maybe next time."

"Okay." He said solemnly as he turned to leave, dragging his feet on the way out. The stables fell silent at the sound of the large oak doors being shut. I felt Naru's cold eyes boring holes into my back.

"You didn't have to be so mean" I said without turning around, every word dripping with venom

"Yes, I did, otherwise he would have kept coming back."

"That was also a fabulous way to treat your prince."

"Need I remind you that your father gave my father, brother, and I distinct permission to treat your family as I would anyone else? Now get back to work, I have my own work to do and I won't have you wasting my time." He said returning to the overseer's office. I begrudgingly picked up my pitchfork and resumed my work. _'Oh well, at least I'm not forced to sit straight and learn 50 ways to hold a teacup.'_ Hours passed in silence, even the horses were quiet. Dusk couldn't come soon enough that day.

* * *

I pulled my coat tighter around me, trying to ready myself for the bone chilling wind.

"Hey, um, Mai?" I turned to see Gene. A slight blush colored his sharp cheekbones.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if… Maybe if you wanted… I could, um, that is to say if you wanted me to… that I could possibly, walk you…"

"Gene!" Naru yelled cutting him off "I need your help me polish the saddles."

"I'm sorry." He said turning back to me looking crest fallen "forget I said anything. See you tomorrow."

"See ya'." I said over my shoulder. Stepping out of the warm stables I was hit with the bitter cold wind. Not two steps in, I felt myself being pushed into a snowdrift.

**Thank you for reading. Please Review, I Love Reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! It's me again. Thanks for waiting I hope you enjoy the story**

* * *

"Mai can I walk you home?" said the small lump that was now sitting on my back.

"Kro. GET OFF! NOW!" I said. He quickly jumped up to help me to my feet.

"Sorry, I forgot you hated the cold." I shooed his hand away. In the pit of my stomach, I felt a familiar darkness bubbling up, in that flash of anger I no longer saw my baby brother; in his place I saw a threat.

"Hey, Mai?" his voice shook me from my thoughts as the anger dissipated as soon as it had come.

"Yeah?" I said back to my normal self.

"What's that noise?" Only now did I notice the noise he was talking about and the worry in his voice. Then I heard it and soon, every house on the street was light up by fire. Looking up, I saw the thing only experienced in myths, a dragon. Shadows danced across his pale blue underbelly now illuminated by the fire. Without a second thought, I grabbed my brother's hand and tried to run. We didn't stand a chance as the dragon landed in front of us.

"Give me the Dragon King!" It growled. I pushed Kro behind me and began backing away from the beast that stood as twenty feet tall. It's back claw clamped around something that resembled a human.

"I know not what you seek."

"Liar!" it bellowed, "The Dragon King is here. I can smell him on your skin." With one, giant claw the beast threw me from my brother and into a wall. I heard a crack, and my vision became blurry. I could only watch as the dragon grabbed my brother and took to the skies, flying west.

"NO!" I yelled. Gathering every ounce of strength left I began crawling back to the stables. Step by stumbling step, I pushed on, ignoring the pain in my head and the trail of red snow that I left behind. Finally reaching the stables, I noticed the doors torn open. I trudged inside to see a figure leaning against the stalls.

"…Gone. Mai? What are you doing here?" his time, I welcomed the blackness.

"Mai, wake up." I opened my eyes to see Naru standing over me. I was in a small wooden room, simple but beautiful.

"What happened?"

"Dragon." his voice seethed with anger "Now get out. I can't leave you here"

"Where are you going?"

"To get my brother back." My eyes widened as the memories from last night filled my head. A burst of energy flooded my veins as I felt a fire in my soul.

"He took Kyro." I said getting out of the little bed

"I know." He turned around and began walking out of the little room

"If you think you are going by yourself then you're crazy." He stopped at my insult and turned to me.

"And what do you suggest?"

"I'm coming with you."

"No" he said quickly after

"That oversized lizard took my brother too. You're not going anywhere without me." As I spoke, he walked towards me, backing me into the wall and trapping me against the wall with one hand. The second hand came to rest at my neck as he brought his face close to mine. 'Is he going to?'

"I'm sorry," he whispered. I felt his hand press something on my neck, and everything went black once more. When I awoke, the room was empty.

* * *

**Ok this chapter ****_is _****shorter than I originally planned. I swear it gets better. **

**Please Review! I love Reviews! any constructive criticism it more than welcome as well as any betas that are free. **


	3. Chapter 3

So, I had no Idea I hd written so much. I just thought that It wasn't long enough  
My mistake.  
Anyways! enjoy

* * *

"Naru?" I yelled running out of the house. _'There's no way in HELL you're getting away with this you stupid narcissist!"_ Going back into the house, I found a satchel on the coat hanger. I then knew exactly whom this house belonged to. Running up the stairs I grabbed two blankets and coats before raiding the pantry and stuffing all of it into the bag. When I had finished I didn't waste a second before going out to the stables. Once inside I set down the bag next to me.

"Pagos." He sensed my tone and put up no resistance as I saddled him. _'Naru might be the fastest known rider, but no one ever seen me race.'_ Pagos was packed after ten minutes and we began our journey in the direction the dragon went. Out of the palace we flew across the white landscape, scarcely realizing that it began to snow. By the time I had figured it out a storm had already set in. We continued, as the blizzard gradually grew worse I began to start losing hope as the cold finally got to me. _'Weird, it usually takes minutes before I begin to feel it.'_ As I felt my eyes close, I saw a warm light up ahead.

"Just a little further!" I told Pagos. With a new energy, I carefully guided him to what I could finally make out was a fire inside a cave. We quietly entered the small cavern protected from the storm. In front of the fire lay a figure with it's back to us.

"Hello?" I called out "I'm sorry to intrude but my horse and I needed to take refuge from the storm and we saw the light." A movement caught my eye. There I saw a very familiar horse, the same horse Naru had given special treatment to all his life.

"Naru?" I asked the figure

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you, that dragon took my brother too, you are not going to just leave me behind and expect everything to be okay." I said tying up Pagos

"You're just going to slow me down."

"You say that to the only one who has _ever_ beaten you in a horse race, and the one who covered the same distance you did, even after passing out. If anything you slow _me_ down." I sat down next to the fire with a stubborn look on my face.

"It's dangerous." He dared

"I know." I said lying down on the other side of the fire

"By the way, I left a letter saying that if I didn't return and you did that my disappearance was your fault." his only response was a grunt. Even with the fire in front of me I still found myself shivering, that is, until I felt another body behind me.

"Naru, what are you doing?" not bothering to hide the nervousness in my voice

"Keeping you from freezing to death." He said with boredom

"But you're…"

"Don't be an idiot, although your taste in men is quite good Mai, I'm not that kind of man" _"Dimmit! I can feel your stupid smirk'_ My inner self ranted.

"Stupid, narcissist." I mumbled

"Besides, I can't have the crown princess dying on my watch. I don't know about you but I would like to stay out of jail." We stayed like that for a while before I piped up

"Hey Naru?"

"Hn?"

"Thank you." as I finally began drifting off to sleep. I almost thought I heard Naru whisper into my hair.

"Is breá liom tú."

I awoke to the sound of gentle knocking. When I opened my eyes I found myself cuddled against Naru's chest.

"If you're awake, could you please lift your head, my arm is asleep" I the sound of his deep baritone voice against my ear made me remember where I was and a deep blush colored my face. _'Wait, this is Naru the narcissistic brat who drives you crazy. What an I thinking?'_ Despite my head I couldn't help but think about how lucky the girl who gets to wake up every morning like that with Naru. In less than half an hour we had set off together once more.

"So how do you know where we're going?" I asked pulling my horse up to be next to his

"Instinct."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't stutter Mai."

"Has that instinct ever been wrong?"

"No." _'You are just so sure of yourself aren't you?'_ I thought

"So what happened to your brother? Why did the dragon take him?" Naru stiffened ever so slightly. I finally let out a sigh to show I had given up. As we rode on I felt the air around me grow warmer and I found myself removing my extra layers meant to keep out the cold

"The snow is disappearing."

"Yes, it is." Soon the snow had disappeared all together. The world went from white to brown and green as we neared a great fortress with brown columns that split, twisted, and turned, growing smaller as it reached for the sky. As it's tips were both small plates and needles in every color of green.

"What is it?" I asked Naru

"Are you really too stupid to know what a forest is?"

"I'm sorry I can't be an all knowing narcissist!" I yelled pulling my horse in front of him.

"Mai." He called out from behind me. I sped up Pagos until we were racing down the path.

"Mai, stop, you're being childish." He scolded from his horse as he tried to keep up with me. _'That stupid jerk! All he does is insult me and demand me to make tea for him. Fine then! You didn't want me, I'll find my brother by myself.' _I sped up Pagos, racing until I could no longer hear Naru calling out. When dusk hit, we found ourselves by a crystal lake.

"Well, I think we lost him." I said dismounting the panting horse. I made my way around the lake until I found a good site to camp. Only tying up Pagos and not bothering to get a fire started, I made my way to the moonlit waters.

"Well what do we have here?" I turned to see an old woman standing behind me with a lantern. "It's not safe for a young woman to be out here alone, especially one wanted by the most dangerous of creatures."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I hope you've liked it so far, A lot of questions will be answered in this chapter. Thank you readers for sticking with me this far.

* * *

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I mean grab your horse child and come with me." Her voice held a stern but caring tone, one that I couldn't help but follow. She led Pagos and I through the trees to a clearing where there stood a small hut. A howl broke through the chatter of the forest and everything went silent.

"Inside child, quickly." She quickly ushered me inside and tied up Pagos before entering herself.

"What was that all about?"

"The dragons are searching for you, there is a barrier around this house so you should be safe here. Please sit down." I went down the small entrance and turned left into to the living room and sat on the animal skin sofa and with my back to the door.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I am Anne, your mother and I were very close." She said. Anne began rummaging around the cupboards as I took in the small house. In front of the couch was a coffee table and another sofa facing me. I turned around to see a cauldron and shelves filled with various things surrounding it. Turning back, I saw the kitchen where Anne was in a space in front of the door and a hall to my left. All in all it was much larger than it should have been.

"You can imagine my surprise when I saw my goddaughter wandering through the woods so far from home. Why, may I ask, are you out here alone?"

"An ice dragon took my brother and my friend. I had companion but I couldn't stand him."

"You are a fool to have left him." Anne said as if it were fact

"I don't need some boy who can't go five minutes without being a jerk!"

"Not that I doubt your power, but when not controlled a fire can be dangerous." Her cryptic words where getting on my nerves. It was just question after question with her

"What power?" Anne seemed to finally have find what she was looking for, a large round object covered in velvet cloth. Placing in on a coffee table she uncovered it and revealed a crystal ball.

"Look into the ball. Clear your mind and watch the mist, it's time for you to remember." Peering in, a mist began to fill the crystal.

_I saw my mother reading to my favorite book to my five year old self. _

_"Momma, I want to be a dragon when I grow up!" little me said excitedly_

_"Don't worry little one, one day, you might turn out to be just that" That phrase caught my attention. I remember wanting to are the dragon queen and her saying that, but all this time I thought she was only kidding. Now looking on my mother's face I saw such honesty in her face. 'Why does she say that like I actually could be a dragon?' the scene skipped to a new, darker memory._

_"Mai, get behind me!" she said to my nine-year-old self as she tried to shield me from the wolves. 'No.' I thought. This was the worst day of my life, the day I lost my mother. I had woken up to find blood stained snow and the mangled body of my mommy. She turned to little me._

_"Bunny, everything is going to be alright." She stood protectively in front of me. Before the first wolf could lunge at her I watched frozen in place as the snow began to obey her command. With a flick of her wrist, the wolf was impaled with a large spike of ice. Her arms moved gracefully as I watched the snow begin to rise around her turning into water. The water flew in every direction like swords in the wind. When she had finished the snow was stained red._

_"Momma?" A little voice called out. It was little me who had been frozen to the spot_

_"Mai, are you okay?" my mother said turning around_

_"Yes." she never had a chance to answer. The second her back was turned, one wolf who was thought to have been destroyed jumped and tore out her throat from behind. I watched the most terrifying experience of my life unfold before me once more. A scream cut through the air, turning from where the wolf stood I saw it was my younger self. The scream that I had let out terrified me, it was not a moan of pain or wail of fear. The scream was that of anger and rage. I looked into my younger self's eyes to see a deep rage burn within. Her eyes changed from their normal brown to a glowing red. Suddenly fire erupted around her despite the wet snow. I felt the wind grow heavy and the earth begin to shake, but the scream only grew louder. As my younger self raised her hand wind began to shoot out, pushing the wolf back into the ground began to grow hot. With a stomp, a piece of the rock shot out of the earth, trapping the wolf against the now flaming earth. __My younger self watched until only ash and dust remained. _

_"Mai!" A little boy with black hair came running out. Still flaming, little me turned to look at him. "Mai, it's me Noll, remember?" The steady stream of flame didn't faze him as he continued to approach. "Mai, everything is going to be okay" The fire and wind died when Noll hugged little me. Soon a younger Annw __came running from where he had come. Younger me turned around with tears streaming down her face, all traces of her former power was gone._

_"Mai! Thank god you are alright!" Her face fell when she saw the ash._

_"Annie, did I kill it?" she sobbed. Noll just patted her little back._

_"Yes, I'm sorry child. No little one should ever have to fight for their life, nor should they ever be in a position where they have to kill." She walked up to younger me and placed her hands on my little self's forhead._

_"Dearmad go léir a fheiceann tú anseo go dtí an lá. déan dearmad ar an chumhacht a fhásann laistigh tú." _ The mist began to fade

"You're a Firinne. A truth seer; a witch." I said in awe

"Yes, the last of my kind." Her eyes became sad. It was no secret that most of Firinne kind had been hunted to near extinction, a once mighty race destroyed.

"So do you know why the dragons took my brother?" I asked trying to change the subject

"That I must confess is my fault." Anne had a look of pure guilt on her face "I cloaked your scent but I did not think to cloak his."

"But why would they want me?" this was the question I had been asking since the dragon came. Her eyes grew passionate.

"You are the Dragon Queen! You are the only thing that stands in the way of the current tyrant and his plans to throw the world off balance." Anne said. "Please Mai, you are the only one who can free the dragons, you are the only one who can restore balance." She begged.

"I can't." I whimpered covering my eyes

"Yes you can." She placed a hand on my shoulder "You are not alone either, this is why it was foolish to leave Oliver."

"He couldn't care less."

"He can and does. He is your guardian. There is an urge to keep you safe that runs deep in his veins, a need that awoke he second he saw you." Anne explained, "That is why they took Eugene. Oliver's scent was masked but Eugene smells very like him. Any dragon wishing to take the Dragon Lord would want to get rid of the guardian first." I raised my head with a quizzical expression on my face

"Why would the Dragon Lord need a protector?"

"He the only one not effected by your dragon's flame, ice, rock, or wind. The only one who can make you reason when you enter a blind rage." she finished a million thoughts ran through my head but only one stuck.

"Naru is Noll isn't he?" Anne just nodded

"So I can't singe him if I he bugs me?" I asked with a wry smile. Anne threw her head back laughing; a sound that came from deep within her soul.

"No, I believe not." She said still smiling. Our smile was interrupted by a knock on the door.

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Well, speak of the devil." I followed her with my eyes as she rose to get the door.

* * *

I hope you liked it! I live off of reviews and constructive criticism.

Fun Fact: Firinne is the Irish-Galic word for Truth


End file.
